A central processing unit (CPU) of a computer is basically positioned on a mother board by an electrical connector, and the electrical connector has two forms.
In one form, a handle is disposed on one side of the electrical connector, and the handle is used to push a cover of the connector, so that the cover and a base of the electrical connector position the CPU by means of staggered clamping, which is generally referred to as a zero-insertion-force connector. That is, when numerous pins on a bottom surface of the CPU are inserted, no resistance is generated between the pins and the base, so that the CPU can be quickly connected to the connector.
In the other form, a cam is used. A rotary lower end of the cam is pivotably mounted on the base, and an upper end of the cam projects out of the cover. A middle section of the cam may be received in a pivot hole of the cover. When a protruding portion of the cam rotates to thrust the pivot hole, the cover is pushed to move.
However, in practical operation, the electrical connector adopting the cam has deficiencies. Since the cam is disposed at a middle position on one side of the base, the cam mainly exerts a pushing force at a middle point to drive a bottom surface of the cover to move at a single point. When the cam rotates, the counter force is completely borne by the base. In addition, the number of the pins of the CPU has currently been up to more than one hundred, and if each pin exerts a counter force, there will be a hundred times of the counter force. Further, the friction between the cover and the base needs to be overcome as well. As a result, it is difficult to push the cover to move, and the force-receiving point of the base is easily broken. Relevant technologies have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,116,936, 6,247,953, 6,338,640, 6,338,646, and 6,340,309.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.